powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Wave Motion Blast
The ability to launch a massive wave of energy/matter at a target. Sub-power of Attack Powers. Also Called * Wave Motion Attack/Beam/Gun Capabilities User can emit/release enormous and destructive wave of energy at a desired target and most likely destroy the surrounding area. Applications *Energy Wave Emission Associations * Attack Powers * Charged Attacks * Concussion Beams * Elemental Attacks * Energy Attacks * Giant Ball Projection * Magic * Wave Emission * Wave Manipulation Limitations * Not a precision attack, large scale destruction is practically guaranteed. * Requirements maybe costly or it maybe a one-off. * May require time-consuming charging and recharging. Known Users Known Weapons * The Heavy Barrel (Heavy Barrel) * Yamato's Wave Motion Gun (Space Battleship Yamato) * Subspace Gunship (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) * Wave Motion Cannon (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Gallery File:Meltdowner.jpg|Shizuri Mugino (A Certain Magical Index) using her Meltdowner, which is a "Particle Waveform High-Speed Cannon". File:Train_Railgun_Burst.png|Train Heartnet (Black Cat) firing his Railgun Burst to fire a blast of intensely concentrate electromagnetic energy. File:Hiryū_Gekizoku_Shinten_Raihō.gif|Tessai Tsukabishi (Bleach) using Hadō #88: Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō to fire off a tremendous blast of spiritual electricity. File:Gran_Rey_Cero.gif|Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Bleach) using Gran Rey Cero, a blast of such power that it disturbs the fabrics of space as it travels. File:Ichigo_Getsuga_Tensho.gif|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) unleashing Getsuga Tenshō, a torrent of spiritual energy slashing through anything in its path. File:Saigo_no_Getsuga_Tenshō_Mugetsu.gif|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) using the Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō: Mugetsu to unleash a very powerful wave of jet-black spiritual energy blade. File:Getsuga_Jūjishō.png|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) using Getsuga Jūjishō to fire a crossing wave that easily dispersed Candice's Electrocution and severed her arm. File:Cross_Marks_Wave.png|Some Cross Marks (Code:Breaker) have the ability, Wave Motion, which they indiscriminately release a stream of energy from their mouths. File:Tyki_Mikk_Vacuum_Blast.jpg|Tyki Mikk (D.Gray-Man) using his Choose ability to reject atmospheric air in a specific area, firing it off in a very destructive and widespread blast. File:Danny_ghost_devastating_ray.jpg|Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) fires a charged Ghost Ray. File:Superman_Super_Heatvision.png|Superman (DC Comics) is capable of incinerating planets with his Heat Vision, when enough power is put into it. File:Kamehameha_vs._Galick_Gun.png|Son Goku and Vegeta (Dragon Ball) firing their Kamehameha and Galick Gun, respectively, powerful wave of energy capable of destroying a planet. 211697Kamehameha03.jpg|Cell (Dragon Ball) fires his Solar Kamehameha, so named because it has the power to obliterate an entire solar system. Giant Fire.JPG|Hirudegarn (Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon) uses his Gigantic Flame to exhale a massive burst of fire. File:Kaze_no_Kizu.png|InuYasha (InuYasha) using his Kaze no Kizu to fire off a powerful wave of demonic energy that can slay 100 demons in one strike. File:Inuyasha_Backlash_Wave.gif|Inuyasha (InuYasha) using Bakuryūha to combine Kaze no Kizu with his enemy's attack to create a deadly wave of energy. File:Dragon_Hammer.gif|When he had four Shikon Jewel shards embedded in his Banryū, Bankotsu (InuYasha) could channel their power to unleash his Dragon Hammer, releasing a destructive wave of energy that rivaled Inuyasha's Wind Scar. File:Banryu_Heat_Blast.gif|When he possessed seven Shikon Jewel shards, Bankotsu (InuYasha) was able to channel their power into his Banryū to fire off his Heat Blast, cancelling out Inuyasha's Wind Scar. Banryū Flash.gif|Having beheaded 1000 humans and 1000 demons, Bankotsu's (InuYasha) Banryū became a demonic weapon. This, combined with the power of the Shikon Jewels in his weapon, allowed Bankotsu to channel the layers of power to unleash his 'Banryū Flash', a powerful wave of energy that was capable of completely overwhelming Inuyasha's Wind Scar. File:Bakusaiga_Energy_Wave.jpg|Sesshōmaru (InuYasha) releasing the corrosive aura of his Bakusaiga in a in a massive wave. File:Gamera_Mana_Blast.png|Gamera (Kaiju series) can summon Mana Energy from the Earth, before unleashing it in the form of his Ultimate Plasma. File:Zero_Laser_SSB4.png|Samus Aran (Metroid) uses the Zero Laser to fire a massive beam of energy. File:Twilight_Maic_Blast.gif|Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) using a powerful and expanding magic blast in her fight against Lord Tirek. File:Extreme_Decapitating_Airwaves.png|Zaku Abumi (Naruto) using Extreme Decapitating Airwaves to fire off very destructive waves of sound and air. File:Great_Exploding_Water_Colliding_Wave.JPG|Kisame Hoshigaki (Naruto) using Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave to create a massive surge of water that crushes everything in a widespread area. Kurama's_Tailed_Beast_Ball.png|Kurama (Naruto) compresses his Tailed Beast Ball in his mouth and then fires it in the form of a massive energy beam. File:Evangelion_Unit-01_Shock_Wave.png|Eva Unit-01 (Neon Genesis Evangelion) utilizing its A.T. Field-made arm into a very powerful and destructive shock wave. File:El_Thor.jpg|Enel (One Piece) releasing powerful blasts of electricity in forms of widespread waves. File:Hado_Elbow.png|Jesus Burgess (One Piece) using Wave Motion Elbow to create a powerful shock wave that inflicts long-ranged destruction. File:Goe_Goe_no_Mi.jpg|El Drago (One Piece) using his Goe Goe no Mi to scream out a powerful beam of sound that can destroy anything in its path, though it can be reflected. File:Lugia_using_Aeroblast.png|Lugia (Pokémon) using Aeroblast to fire a powerful air vortex blast. File:Lucario_blasts_Aura_Storm.png|Lucario (Pokémon) using Aura Storm to fire a massive wave of aura. File:Upgraded_Brionac_Spear.png|Keith Silver (Project ARMS) firing his Brionac Spear, a very deadly and destructive particle beam. Dark_Gaia_smash.png|Dark Gaia (Sonic Unleashed) fires a massive energy beam from its chest. File:Yamato_wave_motion_gun.jpg|Yamato (Space Battleship Yamato) firing its Wave Motion Gun, which is the signature weapon that gave this ability its name. File:Shinkuu-hadoken_tvc1.jpg|Ryu (Street Fighter) using one of his trademark attacks, the Shinku Hadoken, a powerful beam of Ki that can strike multiple times and destroy weaker projectiles. Mario_Finale.jpg|Mario (Super Mario/Super Smash Bros.) projects the Mario Finale, a massive two-pronged wave of fire. File:Chiro_Monkey_Fu.png|Chrio (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!) is able to channel it in the form his Monkey Fu as he is gifted with the energy of the Power Primate. File:Subspace_Gunship.png|The Subspace Gunship (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) fires a very powerful blast that can infinitely rend space, sending everything it hits into the void of subspace. File:Super_Conductor_Wave_Thunder_Force.png|Osiris the Heavenly Dragon (Yu-Gi-Oh!) using Super Conductor Wave: Thunder Force to fire off a powerful heavenly lightning blast. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Offensive Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Projection Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Area Effect Category:Galleries